Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of online services and platforms that enable users to more effectively share content, personal information, comments, etc. (i.e., online data) with friends, colleagues, and the public at large on the Web. More specifically, this type of sharing can include, at least in part, real-time updates (e.g., posting a current location or status on a social networking service) and more static updates (e.g., posting a comment or opinion on a blog or message board). In addition, users are joining a growing number of social networking services and/or blogs with different content and friends among the networks. Consequently, unless specifically prohibited or blocked, much of the information that a user shares is unknowingly available to various third parties and can be readily used to profile a particular user. When most users learn how accessible their online data is to third parties, including metadata associated with each post (e.g., a time and a location of the post), they often want to delete parts or all of that data from the Web (i.e., be more in control of which parts of their web history remains available and visible to others). However, interacting and deleting personal content, information, comments, etc. from each and every social networking service and/or blog (assuming that a user can remember all of his or her memberships) is cumbersome and time consuming and, therefore, reduces the overall user experience. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a centralized service that enables a user to effectively and efficiently delete online data associated with the user across different online services and platforms.